MishMash
by hilde girl
Summary: Heero finds out he may be responsible for several brutal murders. Take place after endless waltz.


Authors Note: I usually do humor, but this time I decided to go a little darker.   
This is only my 5th posting, so if my writing isn't that good yet, it'll get better.  
Eventually. Anyway, this story is not for the squeamish. It isn't another vampire  
fic, so stay calm. This story gets weird, and it has a life of it's own.  
  
MishMash  
A Gundam Wing Horror Story  
Rated: PG13  
Warnings: blood, violence, etc.  
  
MishMash  
  
Heero sat bolt upright in bed. He had been having a nightmare. He moved  
to the window, and threw it open. He needed to cool himself off. In seconds,  
the sweat pouring down his back cooled off, and Heero stood shivering in the   
moonlight. His dream had seemed very real. The girl in the alleyway had lain  
in her own blood, staring up at him with lifeless eyes. Before she died, she  
had asked him, begged him, to spare her life. Inside, he was screaming. He tried  
to stop himself, but couldn't. He had killed her in one swift motion, slitting  
her throat. And it didn't even bother him. A cold chill crawled up Heero's spine  
as he recalled this. So vivid, like a memory.... Pushing this thought away,   
Heero closed the window and returned to bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Heero awoke to see the sun shining through the window he had forgotten  
to close the night before. Looking out, he saw the crowds of people milling their  
way through the morning marketplace. He scanned their faces, calm, happy, people  
who had no notion of real pain and suffering, the kind of pain he had gone through.  
Even now, after he had settled himself down in this quiet place, to mix himself  
in with the others, even though he knew this would never be truly possible.  
Someone in the crowd caught his attention. It was a normal young man, walking   
and conversing with his friends. Somehow, Heero thought that he had seen him   
before. Shrugging it off, he went to work.   
  
That Night  
  
Heero tossed and turned. The sheets were wrapped tightly around him.   
His eyes were shut tightly in concentration. Inside his mind, a gruesome scene  
was forming. The young man sat on the floor, blindfolded. Heero pulled out his   
gun. His actions were not his own. The young man tried reasoning, but it wouldn't  
work. Heero turned and pointed his gun at the unconscious father of the young man.  
He woke up, but it was too late. The young man screamed, and Heero shot his father  
in the head. Heero woke up screaming.   
  
The Next Morning  
  
Heero typed furiously on his laptop, looking for some information about   
the girl or the young man he had seen in his dreams. Finally, he struck gold.  
The girl had been found in an alleyway, her throat slit. There was a police report  
on the death of an middle aged man. His son had been blindfolded, and his father   
killed in the same room. He had not been able to identify the killer. The photo  
of the son exactly matched the guy in his dream, the young man in the crowd.   
  
That Night  
  
Heero sat on the tree branch, watching the the police scan the woods   
below. He saw the large, flat rock far underneath him, and smiled. The teenager  
next to him tried to scream, but the gag around her mouth silenced her. All it would  
take was one push. Inside, he struggled. Why was he doing these things? He  
took her gag off, and Heero could not control his body. His arm reached out,  
and knocked her off the branch. She screamed all the way down, until she hit the  
rock. He stared down at her broken body, unable to get the image out of his mind.  
Suddenly, a new image entered his dreams, this time a vague memory. He could   
hear Doctor J talking, yelling at a man in the next room. "Why are you doing this?  
He will be an excellent pilot, without your brainwashing. You will completely  
traumatize him. He is just a boy!" Another mans voice butted in.   
"I don't care! He must not have feelings, they will endanger his ability  
to perform the missions. Things like pity and caring will only stand in his way.  
He will get used to it. You will follow my orders!" Doctor J conceded, and   
Heeros dream faded to black.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Heeros anger was building as he made his way to Doctor J's hideout.   
They had made him commit those murders. They had turned him into a complete   
psycho. He had no way to stop them, and now he knew those dreams were his memories.  
Heero bust open Doctor J's door without even knocking first, and confronted him,   
explaining his memories. This was when Doctor J turned even more pale than normal.  
He looked at Heero, and finally spoke. "I didn't think you would remember."  
"Well I do, and I want to know how I can stop it. I never wanted to hurt  
anyone again."  
"You haven't," replied Doctor J.  
"Nani?" Heero was shocked enough to slip into Japanese.   
"Those memories are not yours. You are not the heartless psychopath you   
make yourself out to be."  
"Then why do I have them? Are they just dreams? Tell me the truth."  
"You're right. It is time you knew the whole story. Dekim wanted you  
to be the perfect soldier, with nothing to compromise the success of Operation  
Meteor. You know that he tried to suck the humanity out of you." Heero nodded.  
"Well, he believed that you needed to be more, well let's say, used to killing.  
He planted those memories into you. Memories from the minds of killers, to get  
you better aqquainted with death."  
"Then why does this only happen now?" Heero was, for once, confused.  
"I tried to push them back, without his knowledge. He never knew, but  
I counteracted most of the treatments he put you through. I imagine that's why  
you have lost your cold shell. You have become more human."  
Heero looked at him, shocked. "Relena..."  
"Yes. She was one of the only ones you actually had feelings for. There  
was also the unexpected bond you have with the other Gundam pilots."  
"Thank you." Heero left as suddenly as he had come.   
  
Later  
  
Heero walked to the window and looked out. He saw the world, moving,  
alive. It was always changing. 'So am I' mused Heero. He knew that he could no   
longer hide here, waiting for life to go on without him. He was satisfied. He  
now knew who he was. He must pack up his belongings, and become part of the   
world once more. He still had a life to live, things to accomplish, and people  
to see. He remembered the faces of the other pilots, who he hadn't seen for  
nearly a year. It was time to get in touch. Then a new face filled his thoughts.  
"Relena" he whispered, and walked out the door.  
Owari  
****************************************************************************  
So, you like? Review!   



End file.
